


You Don't Have To Whisper by capyshota - A Podfic

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Audio Format: MP3, Ben's POV, Incest Kink, M/M, Non-Contact Sexual Encounters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: A Podfic of capyshota's You Don't Have To WhisperBen walks towards his brother, guilt curling in his stomach that his own death is now haunting Klaus’ dreams.Obviously Ben’s death had taken a toll on the entire family, but Klaus wasn’t given the same opportunity to heal. Having the ghost of your recently deceased brother looming around you at all hours of the day can make it a little hard to forget.Klaus grits his teeth and Ben can see his jaw shift under the skin.“Ben, I—f-fuck, s’good,” he groans.Ben freezes.The phantom memory of his heart skipping a beat plays in his chest.This… might not actually be a nightmare.





	You Don't Have To Whisper by capyshota - A Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Don't Have to Whisper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772867) by [capyshota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capyshota/pseuds/capyshota). 



If there are issues with the player, you can download the file [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5taq8jbuetdh2ye/youdonthavetowhisper.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this fic, please, follow the links to the original posting, and give capyshota all the love. They really deserve it for this wonderful series.
> 
> And before anyone asks, I am planning on continuing podficing this series, but I have another Undertaking I will be working on as well.


End file.
